


Always on the Edge

by lrs002



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Biblical References, M/M, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest, Wing cuddles, angel babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucifer attacked everything changed.</p><p>Rated T just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always on the Edge

“You’re it.” Becca yells whacking Ethan with her one of wings.

“Hey!” Ethan exclaims

Her red hair is like wisps of fire, floating around her and her gold bracelets jangle as Becca darts away from Ethan’s outstretched hand.

Tag, they should call it tag Alex thinks as he stares up at sky glumly at his siblings. He wished for wings so that he could join his sibling, that’s all he wants.

He glances toward his parents who are sitting together on rock. Father told him he would get his wings soon.

Suddenly, Alex is on his back with the wind knocked out of him because Ethan just bombed him.

“You’re it. He says, scrambling up to run away

The others have noticed and have landed.

“I’m it.” Alex says and Becca and Noma run

Alex gives chase.

\----

Michael watches Alex. He’s fast on his feet but his siblings are just a little faster even with their wings trailing behind them in the grass.

“Do think he’s going to get his wings?” Michael asks looking away and toward his brother “Even Becca has her wings now.”

“Maybe.” Gabriel says, “Father has a plan for him.”

“He knows!”

“Yes, He knows about them all.”

“How long has he known?”

“Since Noma.” Gabriel says calmly,

Michael surges to his feet, rising in the air, worry clouding his normally stoic continence. Gabriel grabs his brother by the ankle yanking him back down to the ground.

“What are you doing? Release me! Our children are in danger; Father’s going to smite them!” Michael yells, his hands balled in fists hitting him with as much force as he dares, “We have to hide.”

“We cannot escape father, he is all seeing. Plus where do think we would hide, amongst the humans? That’s like screaming here we are at him. And there are not enough humans to mask our power.”

“Then we hide in the cities, humans amass there and we spilt up. Also, we make the spells on children stronger.”

“Michael.”

“I will go find the ingredients for the spell.”

“Michael.” Gabriel repeats but his brother still struggles against

“MICHAEL!” Gabriel screams infusing his voice with Godly power

For once Gabriel is glad that the children are out of distance.

“Please,” Michael whimpers, “no.”

“My Love,” At the endearment his little brother snarls, “Do think Father would let our children live this long just to smite them now?”

“No.” He says slowly

At that simple statement Gabriel release him.

“Do our siblings know?”

“No, to our siblings when we are all together I am just Uncle Gabe.”

Michael leans in and kisses him. “I know the difference.”

“So do they.” Gabriel says looking out at his four little seraphim playing in the grass

\------

That night Gabriel, Michael and the rest of their siblings meet with God.

“I do not know, Father.”

“He must be here; I have great news to share with you all.”

The meeting room doors bang open, and Lucifer walks in covered in blood, “You dote them, the humans, and gave them something that was supposed to be ours even though they’ve committed sins against you. I will wipe the earth of their failure. If you only give me leave of my duties.”

“No Lucifer.”

“You cannot see past your own jealousy and see that I created the humans that way.”

“Then I ‘m sorry, Father I must kill you.”

Lucifer charges raising his sword, with wings outstretched. Millimeters away from their Father’s face Lucifer freezes, and a portal opens up behind him.

“Lucifer, for raising your hand against me, I strip you of your wings and cast out far from my warmth to live in darkness and pain bellow the very beings you hate.”

The portal begins to suck him backwards and Lucifer screams out as his wings are ripped from his body.

“At least I took pleasure eradicating the sin from Heaven.” Lucifer says through clinched teeth then he’s gone.

Silence reigns for a mere moment.

“My children!” Michael shouts, shooting upward, wings unfurled, toward the sky

Gabriel is right behind him.

The boys land in the nest to find, carnage.

Becca lies on the floor close to bed in pool of her own blood, rasping, Gabriel rushes to her lifting up her head.

Ethan and Alex are next to each other on the bed. Ethan is at weird angle because he had been sitting cross-legged next to Alex who was stretched out on his stomach with the back of his clothing open.

Michael doesn’t see his eldest anywhere.

“Noma!” He calls, “Noma!”

He hears her then; she’s in closet, scrambling up.

She opens the closet and just stands there, staring, tears falling silently.

By the look on her face Michael see that his girl had no idea what had happened to her siblings.

“What was that sweetie?” Gabriel asks drawing both Michael and Noma’s attention

“Is Alex alive?”

“Yes.” Gabriel doesn’t even look away from Becca

“Has he shown you his back?”

“He sure has.”

Becca smiles and then dies.

Gabriel just holds her to his chest and cries.

What was she talking about?” Michael asks

Noma lifts a pale blue toga, one of Ethan’s. “It was for Alex, since he didn’t have ones of his own yet.”

Gabriel is quick with his reply, “He was getting his wings.”

Almost mechanically Michael turns going back to the bed. Now he can see Ethan’s face still with laughter in it. Poking out of Alex’s shoulder blades are fat bones covered in feathers that would have narrowed beautifully into tiny fluffy wings, then grown into flight wings, unless Alex had decided to become a Cherub angel.

He touches the nibs, softly, and once draws his fingers away they come away bloody.

“Michael?” His brother asks coming up behind him.

Total rage, Gabriel can feel it.

Michael fly’s up and away.

With Michael gone Gabriel can finally see what broke the dam holding back the Flood.

Lucifer had killed Alex by stabbing him in his wing bones. Gabriel cries out in anguish for his boy.

Taking away an angel’s wings before they’d even matured into wings meant you served that angel’s soul.

Alex was cursed now in every reincarnation, if he regenerated, to search and fail to be or feel complete because he would never gain his wings.

Becca and Ethan would gain their wings if they reincarnated in any form because the wings just went somewhere else, like a tail, if they reincarnated as a cat, dog or anything else with a tail.

Alex however would be lost.

“Father, what do want to do?” Noma asks, crying

He opens his arms and she runs into them and hugging him hard. He does the same running his hand through her hair. “Do we encase them?”

“No, you’re siblings are too young to be encased.” Gabriel murmurs “We have to burn them and they’ll be reincarnated.”

“Into angels?”

“No, they will most likely be reborn into humans.”

“Will they look exactly the same?”

“I don’t know.”

\----

Reincarnation, after reincarnation it never gets any easier to watch three of their family members grow and die.

Some hurt worse than others, like when Michael becomes the Flood and kills one of them, either by himself or on Father Orders.

The clank of metal hitting the stones is what wakes Gabriel. The bed dips and someone lays on one of his wings.

Gabriel doesn’t even have to ask whose tears are hitting his feathers because nobody else would bother coming near while his feathers are barbed and shielded, not even Noma.

Michael.

I killed all three of them tonight. They finally found each other after ages and I had to kill them.”

Gabriel pulls him closer with his other wing after unshielding his feathers, wrapping up his brother.

“Sometimes I wished we had stopped at Noma. Sometimes I wish we never had any of them.

“What about my love?’  
I could never wish not to love you. Sometimes I wish could go back in time just for us to be a family again.

“Shh little brother.” Gabriel says running his hands through Michael’s hair

\-----

Now twenty-five years, after humans are nearly extinct Michael is close to happiness as he possibly will be.

His four children are together. 

It’s weird that his youngest, Becca, watches his orgies as harem master but Ethan and Alex are his soldiers along with Noma which is a little easier to mother them when they get hurt.

Becca, Ethan and Alex don’t understand the pull Michael all they want to do is curl up and snuggle with the angel, never anything more.

Candles are still lit the room and smells like sweat and sex but the whores are gone.

“Michael, I know those three Angel Corps are outside door guarding. Why is it always them?”

“Don’t question my cuddling Becca?”

“Fine.” She says, poking her head out the door to call her siblings in room, not that she knows this information 

They come in carrying bags.

“Okay I’m going to go get changed. “ Noma says

“I’m perfectly alright with nudity.” Becca calls after her

The door to the bathroom closes.

“Well.” She says turning toward the boys. 

They blush.

Once they are all changed, Noma in a short mint green night dress, which is only used for night's when they all cuddle. Alex and Ethan are in sweatpants while Becca in a pajama set with bright yellow ducks on them they all climb into Michael’s bed.

Soft snores and heavy breathing fill the air and Michael unfurls his wings and lays them over his children, cocooning them in there softness and warmth.

Instantly, a hand grips one.

He moves it just a little to see who’s hand is running through his wings but knows who it is.

Alex. The tattooed boy is smushed between Norma and Becca.

“You know. I feel so lost and then when I see your wings it makes me feel better. Helps soothe something, "

Alex scowls at look on Michael’s face.

“You know what’s going on but can’t tell me.”

“Sleep Alex.” Michael says with such sadness, that Alex closes his eyes but he does feel when Michael brushes his feathers over his check.  
Strange.

The candles have all gone out when Michael is woken up.

“You can’t have them Gabriel.”

Trying to bring up both his wings but can’t because Alex grips up one, whimpering when Michael trys to pull away.

“I’m not here to fight. I want to see them.” Gabriel says climbing in the bed too

“You have to be gone in morning or there’s going to be problems."

Gabriel is silent, wrapping one arm over Michael's waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other, chest to chest.

Gabriel stretches one wing over himself himself and Michael and the end of his wing tickles Ethan's nose. He sneezes and Michael's neck gets sprayed.

He glares at Gabriel.

"Do you remember that time with the feather pillows?"

Michael groans, "Don't remind me, that was a mess to clean up. Also weren't there sticks involved?"

"Yes." Gabriel confirms, giving him a smile.

On nights like these, in dark with soft warm wind coming through the window, Michael feels like they are on the edge of being a family again and hurts in the morning.

It always does, because he finds that his brother's gone and even though he'll never tell him Michael wishes Gabriel would stay the night, and damn everything else, He aches for it. What helps with the ache is that he finds that Ethan has somehow crawled out from beneath his wing, over his body and is has wrapped his arms around Michael in a death grip without waking his siblings up or Michael himself which is completely impossible.

Michael gets kicked in the leg. He looks over at his other children to find indecipherable pile, Becca lays diagonally across her other siblings, she's drolling on Alex's shirt covered chest and her hair covers Noma's face. Noma was the one we kicked him because of the way she is sprawled out and Alex has an arm around Becca but is still touching Michael's wing.

Ethan brushes his nose against Michael's chest and let's out a small sigh of happiness in his sleep.

Michael drops his head back down on the pillow, waiting. For what he doesn't know but if it's more moments like this he'd gladly wait. Forever.


End file.
